The invention relates to a rotor for a reluctance rotor, a reluctance motor comprising such a rotor and a motor vehicle. The rotor comprises a plurality of individual laminations which are electrically insulated from one another and which are stacked to form a laminated core.
A rotor for a reluctance motor is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,818,140 A. The rotor described therein comprises a laminated core consisting of layered rotor laminations which comprise recesses, for example stamped-out portions. Said rotor in this case is also denoted a Vagati rotor. The stamped-out portions produce curved, strip-shaped lamination portions which serve as flux-conducting portions and conduct the magnetic flux in the manner required for providing the reluctance of the rotor. Due to the stamped-out portions air is located between the individual flux-conducting portions, i.e. a non-magnetic region which acts as a magnetic flux barrier. The reactance of the laminated core in the direction of the q-axis, i.e. the magnetic blocking direction, is relatively low due to the non-magnetic regions. The strip shaped flux-conducting portions extend transversely to the q-axis and connect poles of the rotor, which are adjacent in the peripheral direction, i.e. the d-axes.
The recesses for forming the flux barriers lead to a weakening of the mechanical stability of the laminated core so that the disclosed reluctance rotor is not suitable for high rotational speeds, in particular not for rotational speeds greater than 3000 revolutions/minute. For this reason current reluctance rotors of the disclosed type are not suitable for the rotational speed requirement in the field of motor vehicles with electric drives.
A high torque output results, however, from the strip-shaped flux-conducting portions.
Disclosed in the document JP 2001 238418 A is a reluctance rotor comprising a rotor laminated core which may comprise an intermediate part made of a non-ferromagnetic material and which has flux barriers which are cast with aluminum or synthetic resin. End rings may also be cast from the aluminum at the axial ends of the rotor.